Journey To Yuuri
by midnightsky0612
Summary: It's almost Yuuri's birthday but Victor doesn't have a gift for him and he's finishing up the NHK Trophy event in a city hours away from his Yuuri! Can he make it to Hasetsu in time to celebrate his fiance's 25th birthday and find the perfect present?


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FAVORITE SEXY KATSUDON! *balloons falls***

 **Yurio: Wow, just balloons...*shakes his head* disappointing...**

 **Yuuri: Come on now, this is more than enough ^.^**

 **Me: Wait for it *after like five seconds***

 **Victor: *burst through the door, holding a bowl of katsudon while the rest of the skaters holding banners, flowers, confetti and an army of poodles both big and small* HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY PRECIOUS YUURI!**

 **Yurio: Oh my God, the old man went all out! 0.0**

 **Yuuri: *too overwhelmed by joy to see katsudon, his fiance, and the poodles to even speak***

 **Me: *turns to audience* I hope you guys enjoy this birthday tribute to Yuuri and remember that I don't own the anime or them! *raises a glass of Pepsi* cheers!**

 **...**

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki was the kind to remember everything that his fiance Victor Nikiforov tends to forget but when it comes to his own birthday, let's just say that it's the other way around.

There was Yuuri, sitting in the lounge halls of his family's inn while hugging Makkachin for comfort as he watched the medal ceremony for the NHK Trophy that Victor and Yurio were both assigned and competing in. Yuuri was a little disappointed that a little cold was enough to keep him in the inn but he was starting to get better and it did help to see that Victor won gold leaving Yurio with silver and Guang-Hong with bronze. It's been a year since he moved to St. Petersburg to train under Victor as his coach and competitor, though sometimes, Yakov would have to coach him because Victor was 'not fulfilling his coaching duties as he should' which he won't argue about that since there were days where the sessions would end with embarrassing attempts of flirting.

"Hey, Yuuri, you know that your birthday is coming up right?" Mari interrupted his train of thought through memory lane as he snapped up to look at her with surprise.

"Really? Wait, are you sure?"

That only made Mari whack him upside the head with the magazine she was holding as she sighed, "Honestly, you remember everything except for the day you were born, geez. But other than that, I was wondering about what you want for your birthday, I can only do so much but with Victor as your boyfriend, I'm kinda out of options here."

Yuuri blushed to that, it was true that previous birthdays everyone knew that the perfect gift was Victor Nikiforov merchandise but now, there's really no need for that anymore. He took a moment to really think until he gave his honest answer, "Actually, Mari, I don't need anything other than just spending this birthday with everyone I care about." To be honest, everything was right in the world, he had a supporting family, friends he could count on (even if Yurio denies being his friend), and to top that, an amazing fiance. What more could he ask for?

...

"I don't have a gift," Victor gasped with horror as he entered the hotel room to pack his suitcase. He knew that he would come back to his beloved Yuuri just in time for the young man's twenty-fifth birthday but that was when he realized that he completely forgot about getting a present for him! With all the practice, flight to Japan, and the competition the mission slipped out of his mind until now!

He was practically pacing around his room in a panic, hell the only way he realized was because Yurio was telling him that his gift to Yuuri was a bag of his Granpa's katsudon piroshkis! So what should he give the love of life, the man who showed him life and love?!

His gold medal?

No, he gave every gold medal he had stashed away just to have a reason to kiss Yuuri repeatedly.

Katsudon?

Yuuri's mother is probably already planning that.

A new tie and suit?

But Victor bought him that last year during the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona.

Wait a minute. "I can go out and journey far and wide in search for the perfect gift for Yuuri!" Victor announced to basically himself with pride and determination, after all, he was in Japan and can catch a train to get to Hasetsu in time for Yuuri's birthday! He still has some time but he had to act fast so that means he has to get going right away as in right this minute!

So with the burning passion of determination, Victor quickly attached a small note to stick to his suitcase then he grabbed his coat, phone, and wallet to step out his room and began his search. He just hoped he finds something special and meaningful.

...

"Hey, we're here!"

Hearing the sound of Yurio's voice screaming from the entrance that morning was enough to get Yuuri up and sprinting towards the entrance with Makkachin. He was ready to pull Victor into an embrace especially since they're a day late for some reason that wasn't told to anyone. Well, it's a good thing they came now than later, the weather report did call for sudden snow storm coming its way that could probably put the public transportation on hold. However, when he reached the front door, he stopped in his tracks when he saw that it was only Yurio, Yakov, Lilia, Mila, and Georgi.

The whole team was there except for Victor.

...

Okay, if Victor was being truly honest with himself, he should have brought Yurio along with him.

Luck was on Victor's side at the slightest when he searched every store in the area all night, wasted some hours sleeping in a random hotel before continuing his search with no success. He couldn't find something that was special enough for Yuuri and everyone else was probably back in Hasetsu by now which only makes things worse for him.

Time was running out for him.

Victor huffed with frustration, the thought about Yuuri being all alone without him was enough for him to just smash his head against the wall. Maybe he could try calling Yurio or maybe Yakov to come back to help him. Yeah! That's it; he should have thought about that in the first place! Maybe if he's making phone calls, he should at least call Yuuri to let him know where he was.

With hope sparking, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to turn on the screen only to for it to show the low battery image before it shut off on him completely within seconds! "No, no, no, no, no!" He shook his head while he shook his phone on his hands, "You can't die on me now! Not now!"

Useless attempts to revive that phone were futile as he groaned and was left with no choice but to stuff it back in his pocket. "I'm far from my love, no ways of communicating with anyone, and at the top of that, I don't have a birthday gift for Yuuri! Could this get any worse?"

The snowflake landing on the tip of his nose on cue was enough to tell him that it was going to get way worse.

...

"He probably got caught up with something important and his phone lost battery," Yuuri reassured, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"We spent all day trying to find him," Yurio grumbled under his breath. "The idiot decided to run off somewhere, I don't know where he just said he was going to be back in time for your birthday."

"Then I'm sure he will," Yuuri nodded, if Victor says he'll make it then there's no reason to doubt him.

...

Being stuck in the train station all night long due to the heavy snow wasn't helping Victor with his mood, he needed a hug now! But most of all, he needs to get home in time for Yuuri's birthday! He already missed being the first person to wish him a happy birthday, he couldn't miss the rest of the day!

But the universe just loves to make his life difficult when he heard the announcement that the train station was now closed since they couldn't remove the snow out of the way on the tracks. All routes to Hasetsu are closed and he didn't even have a car or know anyone to help him since he was pretty sure that all the skating fans were inside getting away from the cold or went back to the next country since the skating event ended.

Right now, he was just sitting on the bench outside of the train station, his face buried in his hands while he tried to think of some way to get to Hasetsu. He could try renting a car but the roads were probably too icy and dangerous to be driving at a fast speed. No buses or taxi drivers, they were out of services like the trains and so far he just sees people walking to their destinations.

Walking?

That's it!

"I'm going to walk to Hasetsu, no I'll run!" He cried out, feeling the burning passion once again!

...

Phichit came through the doors already wishing Yuuri a 'Happy Birthday', taking selfies with him while Celestino came in from behind him trying to keep the Thai skater calm from being too hyper in the afternoon, especially before the small party they had planned.

"Where's Victor? You'd think he would be wrapped around you all day long by now," Phichit commented until he saw how Yuuri lowered his gaze.

"He's still in Osaka somewhere doing something important," Yuuri answered, forcing a reassuring smile, "He'll be back soon, I just know he will."

"And until he does, we have you all to ourselves!" Phichit winked and before Yuuri could question the use of the pronoun, all the other skaters like Chris, Michele, Sara, Minami, Guang-Hong, Leo, Emil, Seung-gil, JJ, and Otabek came through the entrance, all wishing him a Happy Birthday.

"You weren't kidding about bringing everyone," Yuuri sighed as Yurio grabbed his wrist to drag him towards the hot springs.

"It's your birthday, so we're going to relax in the hot springs now!"

...

Maybe running wasn't such a good idea.

Sure he made it to the edge of the city, near the open road but thanks to his lack of stamina, he was nearly in the snow ready to just sleep! Hasetsu is hours away from where he was standing. How is he supposed to keep going at this pace?

"Oh please God just give me a miracle," He whispered desperately.

 _Woof_

Huh? He was hearing things, right?

 _Woof! Woof!_

There it was again! Victor looked around to find the source of the sound until he glances to some sort of booth just a couple feet away from him. It wasn't just any booth, it was one of the new types of booths that lend bikes! And right beside one of the bikes was an old box that had the sign written out as ' **Free Puppies'** and there was one adorable tiny brown poodle sticking out of it, barking directly at him.

Victor never rushed towards the caretaker of that booth so fast as he lifted the puppy in the air, spinning in circles of joy. "You're a miracle poodle! Yes. you are, you are such an angel!"

The puppy was wagging its tail with excitement to be noticed as it gave Victor a quick lick, much to his growing joy. With new hope implanted in him, he piled the money on the caretaker's desk, telling him to keep the change as he grabbed the green bike with a basket the right size to put the puppy on as he rode off onto the road. "I'M COMING FOR YOU YUURI!"

...

Sunset.

Still, no sign of Victor as Yuuri tried to reassure himself that his fiance was on his way, it was just taking time because of the snow that's all.

He was having fun spending time with his friends in the hot springs, then being dragged to the ice rink to skate just fun even though it instantly turned into a contest of who can pull the best moves to ice tag! Long story short, it was a tie between both Yuris.

Phichit arranged a fashion show back the onsen, everyone dressed in different color, patterns, and styles that no one could resist taking photos to post on Instagram instantly. The fans voted Yuuri to be the most attractive while sending their wishes for a happy birthday, though some were questioning about Victor's whereabouts and even started a hashtag: #Where'sVictor?. That didn't help Yuuri's mood to which brought some sadness back to him.

"Hey Otabek," Yurio whispered while Chris was pulling out the pole while Phichit was insisting Yuuri to just pole dance as Otabek turned to his teen with curiosity for the sudden call of attention in secrecy. "Do you have your motorcycle?"

...

Victor was getting close, he was paddling for at least three hours and when he saw the sun setting with no sign of Hasetsu ahead, he had to pick up the pace. It was hard to keep balance with the snow but he just had to keep paddling. He did have a little cheerleader wrapped in his scarf giving him the motivation to keep going, after all, he just had to believe!

Cheesy yes, but seriously what more could he think to keep his hopes up without anxiety and guilt creeping up on him?

"For Yuuri!" He repeated to himself as he looked ahead to see a bright light approaching him. _Is that the light of heaven calling for me? Sorry God, but I'm not ready to go just yet._

"THERE HE IS!"

 _Funny, I didn't think heaven would sound like Yurio,_ He thought to himself as he stopped paddling to realize that it wasn't the light of heaven, it was the headlights from Otabek's motorcycle!

...

Seriously Yuuri knew he shouldn't have these anxious thoughts telling him to hide in his room while he was sat at the center of the table where everyone was singing Happy Birthday as his mother brought the cake in while Phichit recorded. But he couldn't help it, his mind was just telling him that Victor missed everything, that maybe he was avoiding him because there was no love between them and Yuuri just wants those thoughts to stop.

He shouldn't be ungrateful, he had so much fun today even if Victor wasn't here. Everyone tried their best to keep him happy, even their presents were the best though he had to question Chris's choice in gift giving. Even if Yurio and Otabek had to go somewhere to handle some unfinished business, it was still a good day.

It's just one birthday Victor missed.

Just one, not too important, right?

The candles were lit as Mari encouraged him to make a wish but he didn't have to wish for, well, except that somehow in some way, he and Victor stay together for a very long time. As childish as that sounds, that was his only wish, well it could be influenced by the anxiety telling him that Victor didn't love him but he hopes he can prove those negative thoughts wrong. With that in mind, he blew out his candles and everyone applauded, everyone except for Victor.

 _I swear if that fool doesn't run through that door right now, I'm going to rip out every strand of hair he has left,_ Yakov thought to himself with anger towards his student for letting down Yuuri like this. It just reminded him of one of the worst mistakes he ever made when he was together with Lilia once upon a time; never show up to a lover's birthday without so much as a call or text, nothing. He didn't want any of his students to make that mistake, especially Victor. But it wasn't just Yakov who was coming up with a threat towards Victor, practically every skater, Nishigori, and Minako except for the Katsukis' with the exception of Mari was thinking of ways to punish the five-time gold medalist for just disappearing like this on Yuuri's birthday of all days.

As if by magic or some sort of crazy miracle, not only did the door burst open in an instant, it was probably broken by some sort of force as they heard footsteps rapidly rushing towards where everyone was ready to cut the cake. To everyone's surprise, sliding to the corner, hair a mess whiled covered in frost, eyes watery that were ready to just burst into tears right there with a small brown poodle in his arms came in the Victor Nikiforov!

"Vic-"

Yuuri couldn't even finish saying his name since Victor just rushed forward, nearly tripping until he wrapped his arms around him and caused them both to tumble down to the ground as he cried out with heavy tears, "I'M SO SO SORRY! I am so sorry for not being here for the entire day, I'm so sorry! I thought I could find you the perfect gift all by myself but when I didn't find one, everyone else was here like I told them to be. Then my phone lost its battery and then the snow came, nothing was functioning and I was going to run to get here I swear! But then I found a bike to rent and rode it all the way halfway there until Yurio and Otabek came riding on their motorcycle and found me. They drove me the rest of the way which was only one more mile and then I came as fast as I could, I wasn't trying to avoid you, I wanted to come home sooner! I'm sorry!"

He wasn't expecting to see Yuuri releasing heavy tears himself as Victor panicked! _Am I too late? Did I shatter his heart to the point that it's beyond repair?!_

That was until he felt Yuuri return the embrace as the birthday boy cried with relief with a mixture of disbelief, "Stupid Victor, I-I'm can't believe you went through all that just to make it to Hasetsu for me.

"For you, my love, anything," Victor reassured with a smile as he held Yuuri sit up then picked up the small poodle who was settled down beside him to avoid being crushed and presented him to Yuuri as he meekly whispered, "Happy birthday my precious, beautiful Yuuri...This little girl was the one who led me to the bicycles for rent, I hope you'll accept her along with my love, sincerest apology, and promise that I will make up for this day for the rest of our lives, you'll never be alone on your birthday ever again!"

At the sight of the puppy made Yuuri's eyes wide with pure love and admiration towards the beautiful creature in Victor's hands as he gasped out loud, clearly letting more heavy tears fall but this time of happiness. Within seconds, Yuuri carefully took the puppy in his arms, ultimately falling in love with the new poodle while Makkachin was sniffing this new member of the family.

Honestly, his reaction towards the puppy was enough to make Victor reborn at least seven times! If that wasn't enough, he didn't expect Yuuri's lips to press against him into a blissful moment of loving kisses while everyone in the room just applauded while the ones who were live streaming the entire scene caused all the world's media to explode and shut down that night.

No one could deny that this was a birthday they would certainly not forget.

Now as to what happened to Victor the next day while Yuuri went out to get their little Sakura some necessities was an unholy mystery that is best gone unknown to the world. Let's just say that Victor wouldn't let go of Yuuri the rest of that week while drowning him with kisses.

The End

...

* * *

 **Me: Whew! That's that! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR PRECIOUS BOY YUURI KATSUKI! *tears of happiness everywhere***

 **Victor: *hugging Yuuri* Yuuri! We're going to have a family of poodles and we'll raise them together**

 **Yuuri: *crying tears of joy while eating his katsudon* Yes we will Victor!**

 **Yurio: You guys are gross**

 **Everyone: please review this tribute and SEE YOU NEXT STORY!**


End file.
